


Yo también te amo

by Malecfics



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Confesiones de amor, M/M, adorables, beso, se quieren T.T
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfics/pseuds/Malecfics
Summary: El primer beso de Alec y Magnus en público en el salón de los acuerdos desde su punto de vista
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 6





	Yo también te amo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Este fic es el beso de Alec y Magnus en el libro Ciudad de Cristal, porque nos merecemos esa escena desde su punto de vista.  
> Espero que os guste, kudos y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos!!

Alec estaba en la entrada del Salón de los Acuerdos. Apoyado en una de las columnas notaba la dura y fría superficie sobre su espalda, y la leve brisa le agitaba el pelo.

Estaba rodeado de cazadores de sombras, todos hablando sobre la batalla que se avecinaba. Pero él no podía concentrarse. Sus pensamientos se iban una y otra vez a Magnus.

Desde que llegaron a Alacante solo le había visto un par de veces, y una de ellas fue en esa plaza cuando le salvó la vida. _“Jamás te devolverá ese amor. No como yo te amo”._ Magnus le había dicho que le quería, que le _amaba._ Alec no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello hasta el momento.

Sabía que Magnus tenía sentimientos hacia él. Todas esas citas que habían tenido, todos esos besos. Siempre estaba ahí cuando le necesitaba. Pero no quería permitirse creer que el brujo sentía algo más. Magnus tenía cientos de años, ¿cómo iba a querer a alguien como él? Pero así era, Magnus se lo había dicho, y Alec todavía no terminaba de creer que tuviera tanta suerte.

Alec había pasado muchas noches en su cama, recordando los momentos que habían pasado juntos, lo extrañamente feliz que se sentía cuando estaba con él, y como cada vez que se despedían no podía esperar a que llegara ya el siguiente día para volver a verle.

No se había planteado si le amaba o no. Lo que tenía claro era que cada vez que estaba con Magnus deseaba que el brujo hiciera algún tipo de magia para parar el tiempo. Cada vez que se miraban, cada vez que se besaban, cada vez que se acariciaban, era como si por fin hubiera encontrado su sitio. Como si por fin se hubiera encontrado a sí mismo.

Por eso le dolía recordar lo estúpido que había sido con Magnus estos meses cuando estaban con más gente. Como se apartaba de él y el evitaba la mirada. Tenía miedo de que los demás supieran quien era en realidad. Por eso cuando Jace le puso la runa _Impertérrito_ que creó Clary, se sintió liberado y tan ligero, que si no hubiera sido porque Magnus le dejó inconsciente lo hubiera confesado todo. Otro gesto de Magnus en el que sus sentimientos estaban implícitos. Sabía que Alec no estaba preparado, y por mucho que deseara que Alec lo dijera de una vez, no lo permitió.

Alec recordó cuando un rato antes, Clary había creado aquella runa que hacía que vieras a la persona que más querías. Se podría haber esperado a Isabelle, a Jace o a su madre. Pero no a Magnus. Y en cuanto le vio supo que no podía ser otra persona. Que todo lo que sentía se explicaba con el amor. Le puso nombre a todos los sentimientos que aparecían cuando pensaba en Magnus. Estaba _enamorado_ de él.

Sonrió ante esta idea. Ahora estaba seguro. Entró en el Salón de los Acuerdos.

\--------------------

Magnus estaba apoyado en la pared del Salón, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observando el caos de la sala. Cazadores de sombras y subterráneos trabajando juntos, con una runa que les unía, no era algo que esperaba llegar a ver.

La conversación que acababa de tener con Clary le rondaba la cabeza. Por supuesto que deseaba buscar a Alec para que le pusiera la runa y pelear junto a él. Si iban a entrar en guerra quería estar a su lado, protegerle. Aunque hubiera sido el cazador de sombras quien le había salvado la vida en aquella plaza. No se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Alec que le amaba, era la verdad. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, se había enamorado de un nefilim.

Nunca se había enamorado de uno antes, había querido a muchos, pero amado a ninguno. Ninguno había sido tan abierto y directo con él, tampoco ninguno le había pedido nunca una cita, ni había besado a ninguno. Especialmente, nunca había sido el primer beso de ningún cazador de sombras. Recordó lo que Alec le había dicho aquel día, que solo Clary e Isabelle sabían que era gay. Así que por mucho que deseara buscar a Alec en ese momento, no se acercaría a él en público, y menos con los padres de Alec en la misma sala.

Magnus había vivido muchos años, y claro que al principio le costó mostrar abiertamente su sexualidad, y más en la época en la que él nació, por eso había sido tan paciente con Alec. Además, estaba claro que los cazadores de sombras no eran muy abiertos con esos temas, por eso sabía que Alec tenía miedo, y él respetaba la decisión de Alec de mantenerlo en secreto. Pero a medida que los sentimientos de Magnus fueron creciendo, ocultar la relación le resultaba cada vez más difícil, más doloroso. Por eso había estallado en la plaza con Alec.

Sin embargo, se tragaría su orgullo otra vez, y no iría a buscarle, deseando que ningún otro cazador de sombras se acercara a él para pedirle ser su pareja de combate.

\-----------------

Cuando Alec entró en el Salón encontró a Isabelle y Simon y hablaron sobre que Jace y Clary no eran hermanos, pero en ese momento a Alec no lo podía importar menos, él solo estaba buscando a Magnus. Recorrió toda sala con la mirada, Magnus no podía ser difícil de encontrar, teniendo en cuenta lo alto que era y sus ropas coloridas. Teniendo en cuenta que los ojos de Alec siempre le encontraban rápido.

Y allí estaba. Apoyado en una de las paredes, separado del caos que reinaba en la sala. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y miraba al suelo. Llevaba una gabardina negra, un color que pocas veces usaba, pero iba a juego con su maquillaje y pelo negro. A Alec le dio un vuelco el corazón de lo _guapo_ que estaba. O a lo mejor era que para Alec, Magnus siempre estaba _precioso_.

Empezó a caminar hacia él abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Avanzaba con determinación con los ojos fijos en él. Magnus debió notar que alguien iba hacia él y levantó la mirada. Alec aceleró el paso cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos que lo habían fascinado desde el primer momento en que los había visto, en aquella fiesta donde conoció a Magnus.

Magnus abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que la persona que se le acercaba era Alec y permaneció inmóvil. Parecía que Alec había tenido suerte y Magnus todavía no se había emparejado con nadie, lo que le pareció extraño, porque para Alec era obvio que cualquiera querría pelear al lado del brujo.

Cuando llegó a su lado, la sorpresa en el rostro de Magnus era evidente. Seguía con los brazos cruzados y le miraba expectante. Alec se dio cuenta de que Magnus no esperaba que se acercara a él para pedirle que lucharan juntos. Le entristeció un poco pero que Magnus pensara eso era culpa suya, al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, no había ninguna otra persona con la que Alec quisiera pelear. Cuando Alec alzó la cabeza para mirar a Magnus a los ojos, vio dudas en ellos, pero también vio esperanza. Eso era todo lo que Alec necesitaba.

“Hola” dijo Alec con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Hola” Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa. La postura del brujo se relajó, como si hubiera estado en tensión hasta que Alec había aparecido a su lado.

Alec no era bueno con las palabras, y habló de la única manera que sabía, directo.

“¿Quieres ser mi pareja…?” Magnus le miró alzando una ceja. Demasiado directo. “…en la batalla? ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en la batalla?”.

El corazón de Alec iba a mil por hora, pero nunca en su vida había estado tan seguro de nada como lo estaba de querer estar al lado de Magnus en este momento.

La sonrisa de Magnus se ensanchó. Alec le miraba como si de su respuesta a la pregunta dependiera el mundo entero. Como si las palabras que Magnus iba a pronunciar a continuación fueras las más importantes que se hubieran dicho nunca. Magnus se moría de ganas de levantar la mano y acariciarle la mejilla a Alec, pero sabía que era imposible hacer eso en público.

“Claro que sí, no querría serlo de nadie más”.

Alec respiró hondo y volvió a sonreír. Estaban los dos mirándose y sonriendo. Alec carraspeó.

“Dame la mano” dijo sin dejar de mirar a Magnus. El brujo levantó la mano, ofreciéndole el dorso a Alec. Este bajó la mirada hacia su mano y salió del hechizo en el que caía siempre que miraba a esos ojos de gato. Agitó la cabeza y sacó su estela. Con su mano izquierda sostuvo la mano que Magnus le ofrecía, admirando sus largos dedos llenos de anillos, el contraste de su pálida piel contra la oscura de Magnus. Le acarició el dorso con el pulgar, notando lo suave que era su piel.

“Te va a quemar un poco, como me quema a mí cuando me pongo una” dijo Alec concentrado en la mano de Magnus.

“Tranquilo, un poco de calor nunca viene mal”. Por el tono de Magnus, era obvio que estaba sonriendo, y Alec levantó la mirada. Con esa sonrisa pícara Magnus parecía increíblemente joven. Magnus era simplemente _precioso._

Alec volvió a agachar la cabeza, poniendo toda su atención en dibujar la runa. Magnus, sin embargo, puso toda su atención en Alec. El contacto de sus manos, el calor de la piel de Alec, como el pelo le caía sobre los ojos, cómo se mordía el labio inferior concentrado en dibujar la runa. Como había dicho Alec, le quemaba un poco, pero nunca se había imaginado llevar una runa, y el hecho de que se estuviera dibujando Alec, hacía el momento más especial.

Cuando Alec hubo terminado volvió a acariciarle el dorso de la mano, ahora marcado con una runa del Ángel.

“Me gusta cómo queda” dijo Magnus. Se paró a contemplar la runa, abrió y cerró los dedos, apreciando las líneas negras dibujadas en su piel. Levantó la mirada para mirar a Alec, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, porque Alec le había agarrado de la solapa del abrigo con una mano y mientras la otra la ponía sobre su nuca, tirando ligeramente de él hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso.

Magnus se quedó inmóvil. Alec notaba la tensión del cuerpo del brujo contra el suyo, lo que solo hizo que le agarrara con más fuerza. No había podido evitarlo. Si iban a morir esa noche, quería que todo el mundo supiera quien era. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que quería a Magnus.

Se habían besado muchas veces, besos mucho más intensos, pero este beso era intenso de manera diferente. Esto beso era para hacer una declaración.

Y surgió efecto, porque, aunque Alec tenía los ojos cerrados notaba el peso de las miradas de la gente en ellos, oía como la gente decía sus nombres y cuchicheaba. Sabía que sus padres estaban ahí, y que seguramente estaban avergonzados, pero le daba igual, para eso lo estaba haciendo, para no tener que esconderse nunca más.

Alec rompió el beso, pero no le soltó, respirando profundamente, y vio que Magnus le estaba mirando fijamente. Notó la rápida respiración del brujo, quien le miraba como si creyera que se fuera a despertar de un sueño en cualquier momento.

“Alec…” Magnus levantó las manos y las acercó a las de Alec, agarrándolas con fuerza. Seguía en estado de shock, pero mientras no dejara de mirar y tocar a Alec, todo estaría bien. “Alec, ¿por qué…?”

“Yo también te amo” Le interrumpió Alec. La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Magnus compensaba todo lo que pudiera venir después. Amar a Magnus era lo más bonito que le había pasado nunca. Gritaría su amor a los cuatro vientos si hacía falta. Merecía la pena.


End file.
